Motivación
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Habían cosas más importantes que terminar el informe para Lloyds. Cosas como proteger la ciudad, ir a comer con Bunny u organizar un cajón. Kotetsu/Barnaby.


**Motivación**

**Disclaimer:** T&B y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Motivación

Kotetsu nunca había pensado que organizar el cajón de su escritorio haría tal diferencia.

Ahora que las viejas hojas de citaciones al juzgado habían quedado bajo las carpetas de informes en el fondo del cajón, podía encontrar fácilmente su ábaco, el cual había quedado encima de todo, y también los muchos esferos que había creído perder, los cuales habían quedado en el poco espacio que sobraba en las esquinas y de ahora en adelante podría encontrar cada vez que los necesitase.

Eso no iba a pasar con mucha frecuencia, claro, pues el trabajo de un héroe estaba en las calles y no en una oficina, pero incluso Barnaby había hablado sobre la importancia del orden o algo parecido la última vez que había estado en su apartamento.

Siendo así, quizás incluso valía la pena reordenar los pocos objetos sobre el escritorio...

Kotetsu tocó su barba, distraído pensando en qué lugar podría el teléfono, y estaba debatiendo consigo mismo las ventajas de la esquina derecha y de la esquina izquierda cuando Barnaby entró a la oficina y se acercó a él.

—¡Oh, Bunny! —saludó Kotetsu, sonriente. Estaba seguro que Barnaby apreciaría lo que había hecho—. Ven a ver.

—¿Ya terminaste el informe? —cuestionó Barnaby con total calma, la cual pareció desaparecer de su semblante cuando dirigió su vista la pantalla del computador.

No era ninguna sorpresa que reaccionara así, al fin de cuentas el documento en blanco que había abierto para comenzar el reporte una hora atrás seguía en su estado original.

—Eh...

—Kotetsu... —pronunció Barnaby con una lentitud que indicaba que estaba preparándose para sermonearlo.

—Ah, lo haré mañana —dijo Kotetsu de inmediato, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa—. Sabes que no hay afán.

Que Lloyds hubiese dicho que quería el reporte a primera hora contradecía eso, pero Lloyds podía esperar. No era como si ese informe fuese a proteger la ciudad y era más importante que él descansara y estuviera listo para cualquier emergencia.

—Entonces —dijo Barnaby, dando media vuelta—, estoy seguro que mañana podemos ir a comer.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó Kotetsu, levantándose de su asiento y corriendo hacia a Barnaby— ¡Espera! Dijiste que hoy...

Hoy tendrían una cita, hoy Barnaby cocinaría para él. ¿Cómo era posible que cambiasen los planes que habían hecho juntos?

—Una vez terminaras el informe —señaló Barnaby, deteniéndose de repente y girando en sus talones para enfrentar a Kotetsu.

Kotetsu apenas pudo frenar a tiempo para no chocar contra él e hizo una mueca. Barnaby estaba siendo injusto.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros —interrumpió Barnaby, cruzando sus brazos.

Era imposible hacer que Barnaby cambiara de idea cuando se ponía así, por lo que Kotetsu suspiró y regreso a paso lento y con sus hombros caídos al escritorio.

—Ah, está bien —dijo una vez se sentó, comenzando a teclear sin muchas ganas, consciente de que Barnaby lo estaba vigilando y le impediría hacer algo diferente—. Pero sabes que esto no es el trabajo de un héroe —se quejó—, es el colmo que me sigan obligando a hacer esto después de tantos años.

—Por si se te olvida, _esto_ es parte del trabajo de un héroe.

Kotetsu bufó.

—No debería serlo.

A pesar de decir eso, Kotetsu se concentró en el informe. Ahora tenía una motivación para hacerlo, aun cuando seguía sin gustarle verse forzado a encargarse ello.

—Si terminas pronto —susurró Barnaby cerca de su oído—, podría darte un premio.

Kotetsu sonrió. Esa era una mejor motivación, pero seguía siendo injusto que lo obligaran a perder el tiempo en un reporte cuando podía estar comenzando su cita con Barnaby.

Quizás, pensó Kotetsu dejando de teclear por un segundo mientras fingía releer lo que llevaba del informe, podría convencer a Lloyds de contratar una secretaria tanto para él como para Barnaby y dejar que ella se encargase de esas cosas...

Sí, eso era lo que haría la próxima vez.


End file.
